


You're so Whipped

by sopenation



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: 5+1 Things, Displays of affection, Dorks in Love, Everyone just want them to get together, Fluff, Gay Rights, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Logan Is A Sweetheart, Logan is whipped, M/M, Peter gets shy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopenation/pseuds/sopenation
Summary: Exactly as the title says.Or, 5 times Logan was whipped for Peter and the one time he confessed





	You're so Whipped

1.

It was a new day at the X-Mansion, and Logan trudged around tiredly in the kitchen, hastily looking for his mug. He had nightmares the night before, and was still feeling grumpy as he sipped his coffee. Dark and bitter, just like his soul.  
  
The rest of the kids shuffled in, all looking equally exhausted as they tried (and failed) to stifle their yawns. Logan only acknowledged a bleary-eyed Scott with a small nod before plucking a muffin off the counter and biting into it.  
  
Sighing contently, he leaned against the kitchen counter basking in the warm glows of the sun, enjoying the peace and quiet.  
  
But, all good things come to an end. The silence was soon broken by a hyperactive Peter Maximoff buzzing around the kitchen, being way too loud considering how early it is.  
  
Logan grimaced, but still his eyes never left the speedster, drinking in every detail of him. His smile, his adorable dimples, and how his eyes lit up whenever he got excited.  
  
Said boy was now in front of him, and he felt his heart race at the sight of him, he couldnt take it, he couldnt handle how he looked at Logan like he was his everything. And how he wished he was.  
  
"Can I have a bite? _Pleaseee_." Peter motioned to the muffin, smiling brightly and batting his eyelashes.  
  
And who was he to deny him?  
  
Wordlessly, he brought the muffin to Peter's lips, watching the younger take a bite and hum in appreciation.  
  
"Is it good?" Logan asked softly, and smiled when he nodded vigorously.  
  
Now satisfied, Pietro left the room in a silver blur with a _"gotta go!",_ leaving Logan smiling faintly into his coffee cup.  
  
It was then he felt eyes on him, and looking up realized everyone's gaze was now trained on him.  
  
He let out a gruff " _what_ ", knitting his eyebrows in confusion.

Kitty smirked, as if she knew something he didnt. Resting her head on Kurt's shoulder, she said coyly "Someone's got a crush it seems." At this, the whole table erupted into howling laughter.

  
Logan scowled. "Think before you speak, kid. And don't go around saying nonsense."  
  
This time Bobby spoke with false innocence, a teasing smile plastered on his stupid face. "Nonsense? Dude, anyone can clearly see how whipped you are for Peter." Grinning, he exchanged a high five with Scott.  
  
Jubilee piped up. "He's right, Logan. You wouldn't do half the things you did for him for any of us."  
  
"I dont know what you're talking about." Logan muttered, and walked out the kitchen pointedly ignoring their laughter and chimes of agreement.  
  
Of course, he knew what they were talking about.  
  
He had been whipped for Peter longer than he could remember, and he wasnt exactly subtle.

2.

  
They were on a field trip, and Logan hated field trips. Crowded places, loud and inconsiderate people and he was once again in charge of making sure none of the kids did dumb shit.  
  
Letting out an indignant huff, he stuffed his hands into his flannel coat. Today they were at some nature reserve, and ordinarily he would enjoy the outdoors if it werent so damn cold.  
  
The kids didnt seem to be faring too well either. Kurt was snuggled up between Kitty and Evan, Scott was taking full advantage by cuddling with Jean and Rogue looked more pissed than usual.  
  
Bobby and Jubilee were both pouting at him after he had refused to hug them to share "body heat". He simply glared at them.  
  
What he didnt expect was for Peter to come waddling to him, wrapped up in a fluffy sweater and wool scarf, and still shivering from the cold. He looked like a cute blushing penguin and Logan wanted to wrap his arms around him and never let go.  
  
"Logan~" Peter whined cutely. "I'm cold.." He emphasized by shivering even harder, making it clear that he hated the cold.  
  
Logan was debating with himself whether or not he should compromise his tough guy image, but when Peter looked up at him with his big, beautiful Bambi eyes he _melted._ Immediately.  
  
Before he could regret his decision, he quickly shrugged his coat off and carefully placed it on Peter's shoulders.

  
Meeting Peter's eyes, he was surprised to see red coloring the others face, but he dismissed it as the cold.  
  
"Better?" He asked, and Peter nodded, eyes now trained on the ground, blush creeping up his cheeks.

Seeing Peter being practically smothered in his coat convinced Logan that suffering in the cold was, without a doubt, worth it.  
  
Over to his side, squeals from Bobby and Jubilee could be heard which Logan chose to plainly ignore. His main priority was now the blushing boy in front of him.  
  
"Come on, kid. I'll make you some hot cocoa when we get back yeah? You'll love it." Hearing this, Peter finally looked at him and beamed brightly.  
  
"You're the best Logan!"  
  
And Logan swore his smile could outshine even the Sun.  
  
3.

  
Another instance was after a particularly tough mission. The X-Men were all worn out, and even Peter was unusually quiet, too tired to even speak.  
  
As they made their way back to the Blackbird, Logan couldnt help but notice Peter lagging behind everybody.  
  
Worry seized him. Peter looked like he was a minute away from collapsing.  
  
Gesturing to the others to continue, he made his way over to Peter. Somehow, he still managed a weak smile for him, and Logan felt his heart ache at how exhausted he looked. This Peter was a far cry from the ray of sunshine he saw everyday.  
  
"Hey" he spoke softly, and Peter looked at him bewildered when he turned so his back was facing him.  
  
"Get on." "I'm sorry _what_."  
  
Logan sighed in fake exasperation. "I'll carry you the rest of the way. Now get on my back."  
  
Peter seemed stunned at first, but soon broke into a wide smile. He made his way onto his back, before wrapping his arms around Logan.  
  
His heart pounded so loudly he thought Peter would hear it. But if he did, he made no comment and instead chose to nuzzle deeper into the crook of Logan's neck. He inhaled softly, breathing in his scent.  
  
He wanted nothing more than to live in that moment forever.  
  
The walk the rest of the way back was peaceful. Peter had dozed off while on his back, arms still tightly holding on.  
  
Meanwhile, Logan listened to the steady pace of his breathing, worry quickly dissipating knowing now Peter was getting a well deserved rest.  
  
He pretended not to notice the knowing looks thrown his way by the rest of the team. It was only on the jet when Peter was tucked into his seat, quietly snoring that he allowed himself to acknowledge what everyone else already knew.  
  
Logan was a weak, weak man.

4.

If there was one thing you needed to know about Logan, is that his motorbike was strictly off limits.  
  
Getting so much as a speck of dust on his precious bike, or _-God forbid_ , trying to ride it, would entail you to facing the sheer wrath of an angry Logan.  
  
And nobody likes an angry Logan.  
  
Not even Rogue or Kitty who despite their best efforts, could manage to pry Logan away from the bike to go for a little joyride.  
  
_Over my cold, dead body_ were his exact words actually.  
  
So you could imagine everyone's suprise when Logan and Peter walked into the house side by side, each with a helmet in hand, in matching leather jackets.  
  
"Are you guys doing what I think you're doing?" Kitty gasped, hands flying up to cover her mouth in a dramatic fashion.  
  
Before Logan could give a snarky remark, Peter responded with a bright smile. "If by that you mean Logan taking me out on his bike, then yeah!"  
  
He looked so excited, it was endearing. If Logan hadn't been fondly staring at Peter then he definitely would have noticed the smirks on everyone's faces.  
  
"Wow Logan you never do this. Peter must be _really special_ huh?" Jubilee asked smugly, and didn't falter when Logan glared at her warningly.  
  
Peter blushed furiously and looked away.  
  
Putting a hand reassuringly on his shoulder, Logan glared at the brats. "C'mon Peter, let's head out. We wouldn't wanna miss the sunset."  
  
Hearing this, Peter perked up and nodded enthusiastically.  
  
As they walked towards his bike, they pretended not to hear the shouts of "watching a sunset? How _romantic~_ "  
  
With Peter's arms looped around him tightly, and his face pressed into Logan's leather jacket, they rode off.  
  
Logan couldnt deny that his heart had beaten faster, and for once it wasnt because of the adrenaline rush.

5.

It was nights like these Logan would get out of the mansion. Cool nights where the grounds were bathed in the soft glow of the moon. To escape from the noise and activity.  
  
He breathed in slowly, feeling unusually at peace. He tilted his head and admired the night sky, it really was rare to see so many stars now.  
  
Logan didnt realized how much time had passed. It was only when he heard footsteps behind that he smiled, knowing all too well who it belonged too. No one else moved so lightly and deftly on their feet.  
  
"Hey." He said softly, turning around to smile at him.  
  
Peter returned it, smile warm enough to contrast the cold night. "Hey yourself."  
  
Logan had long since learned of Peter's dislike for the cold. "What are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold."  
  
Peter huffed, sticking his hands into his jacket. "I could say the same for you, it's a wonder you havent died of pneumonia yet."  
  
He laughed because it was clear, from the tips of his red ears and how he seemed to burrow deeper into his jacket, that Peter was freezing.  
  
Without warning he took hold of his hand and pulled him in, one hand wrapping around a wide eyed Peter as he was flush against his body.  
  
Silently, he prayed that they were far out enough that nobody could see them. He wouldn't be able to bear their teasing if they ever saw the two of them in a warm embrace underneath a starry sky.  
  
Of course, he told himself that this was all for the sake of _sharing body heat_ but his quickening heartbeat seemed to say otherwise.  
  
Peering down at the younger, he noticed right away how _red_ he was. Whether from the cold or something else, he couldnt be sure.   
  
Logan just shrugged and pulled him in closer still, resting his chin on Peter's head. "Is this okay?"  
  
Instead of a reply, Peter just buried his face deeped into his chest, inhaling deeply. He let out a content hum and Logan felt a warmth blooming in his chest.  
  
They stood close enough that it seemed their hearts beat as one.

+1

He hadn't expected anyone else to be awake. It was late, and Logan had got out of bed solely for the purpose of getting a beer. He'd learnt long ago that getting drunk helped a little with the nightmares.  
  
It was when he passed the living room that his head snapped towards the silhouette on the couch.  
  
Peter was curled up and seemed to be dozing off. Logan had to catch his breath at how _beautiful_ he looked. Sure, he knew he was stunning as is, but he looked like an angel sleeping.  
  
He couldnt help wondering why Peter would end up there, but either way he wasn't about to let him sleep there till morning and possibly wake up sore.   
  
Carefully, he picked him up and making sure he hadn't been awoken, slowly walked towards Peter's bedroom.  
  
Placing him on the bed, he went and tucked him in. Knowing how much he despised the cold, Logan made sure to pile plenty of blankets on top.  
  
With one final glance at the sleeping figure, he turned and was just about to leave when-   
  
"Logan?"  
  
He stiffened,then slowly turned to face him. Peter was staring at him with a look that Logan couldn't decipher.  
  
The tension in the room was suffocating, both of them holding each others gaze for far too long, not knowing what to do or if it was worth the risk.  
  
Peter finally broke the silence. "Logan, what- _what are we?"_  
  
For once in his life, Logan was speechless. All he could do was stare at Peter, who was clearly nervous at his response.  
  
"I mean- I dont know what to make about our-our relationship." Peter blushed furiously then continued in a small voice. "I've noticed you..staring at me sometimes, and maybe it wasnt intentional but I just cant help but hope.. " Logan couldnt mistake the quiver in his voice.  
  
As Peter lowered his head, Logan watched as hurt, dejection and finally a look of absolute heartbreak settled on his features.  
  
He quickly snapped out of it, and rushed to cradle Peter, beautiful angelic Peter, who was now softly crying in his arms.  
  
Peter blinked confusedly as Logan cupped his face, gently rubbing away his tears.  
  
"Logan.. what are you doing?" He asked weakly.  
  
Although his eyes were red from crying, Logan thought they held the whole universe in them and that he could spend hours lost in those bright eyes.  
  
Still clutching him tightly, Logan buried his face into Peter's hair, inhaling softly. He felt him tense as he murmured, "You didn't let me respond yet, you dummy."  
  
The longing stares in each others direction, the way their hands lingered a little longer after an accidental touch, the soft smiles reserved only between them. And as Peter buried himself deeper into his chest, he was all too aware of how his heart clenched.  
  
"Peter.." Tipping his chin up to meet his eyes, Logan stared into them fondly and whispered, "You're such an angel, I dont think I could ever be enough for you. But would you still _want_ me, even with my past?"  
  
Hearing this, Peter only sobbed harder. He smacked Logans chest, crying. "You idiot, of course I still want you. I've wanted you the first day I met you, I promise you nothing could stop me from loving you."  
  
Logan smiled for the first time that night, and pulled him closer. That night, they shared their first kiss. It was a bit wet, what with Peter crying and all, but it was _perfect_ and everything they could have ever wanted.  
  
That night, Logan stayed in Peter's room. There wouldn't be a need for blankets, Logan made sure of that. He embraced Peter tightly, kissing the top of his head as they exchanged whispers of _"I love yous"._  
  
For the first time, Logan slept soundly as he held his whole world in his arms.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this and hope you guys like it too! :)))


End file.
